Presque humaine
by Kaozemarmotte
Summary: Lust, Ed.. une table, un nombril et un nounours


_Cette fic est une réponse à un défi que je me suis moi-même lancé, ou plutôt que la FMA Pairing Machine m'a lancé (j'arrive pas à mettre un lien, demandez la à Google !)_

_Je devais écrire une fic Lust/Ed en incluant les mots "table", "nombril" et "ours en peluche". J'ai choisi d'ignorer le classement, mais je vous laisse imaginer les possibilités offertes par ces objets dans une fic interdite aux moins de 17 ans XP. _

_Avec ces mots et ses personnages, chaque personne pourrait écrire une fic différente, et même moi je pourrais en écrire plusieurs variations. Voilà donc le résultat, et voyez le comme ce que c'est : un défi, un exercice plutôt qu'une vraie fic.  
_

_Merci Kokonaru, le prélecteur engagé volontaire de force, qui m'a aidé beaucoup plus qu'il ne le croit à rendre le tout plus crédible (même le titre est de lui ! ;). Et vous êtes tous impardonnable pour pas avoir lu sa fic, un peu d'humour quoi ! >.  
_

* * *

- Al ! Alphonse ! Ed frappa de toutes ses forces son épaule contre la porte qui ne voulait pas céder. Si l'alchimie ne marchait pas, alors il en appellerait à la force brute !  
- Alphonse ! hurla-t-il de plus belle  
Ces enfoirés d'homoncules allaient le lui payer. Qu'ils s'en prennent à lui, passe encore, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à son petit frère !  
Il recula pour prendre son élan. Cette porte allait s'ouvrir, qu'elle le veuille ou non !  
A sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas le contact dur et douloureux de la porte qui l'accueillit, mais celui doux et moelleux d'un corps de femme. Lust avait ouvert la porte juste quand il allait l'enfoncer.  
- Tu ne te fatigues jamais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las. Ton frère n'est pas là.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as bien entendu.  
Elle repartit doucement s'asseoir à la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce et posa son menton entre ses mains.  
- Je l'ai laissé partir. Il doit être en train de te chercher maintenant.  
- Hein ? laissa échapper Ed. Pourquoi ?  
Lust resta silencieuse et fixa la bougie devant elle. La flamme vacillait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.  
Ed sentit son sang bouillir de rage. De qui se moquait-elle ? Elle et ses copains avaient le culot d'enlever son petit frère, et ensuite ils le relâchaient comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour invectiver l'homonculus mais celle-ci posa soudainement un regard si intense sur lui que les mots s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres. Surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et s'empressa de détourner la tête. A quoi jouait-elle à la fin !  
- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est quoi ton but ? Je ne comprends pas…  
Elle se leva sans répondre et s'approcha de lui. Ed recula inconsciemment jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur. Ce regard le troublait vraiment. C'était une homoncule, elle n'avait rien d'humain alors pourquoi… pourquoi dégageait-elle ce mélange étrange de désir et de tristesse ?  
Elle le plaqua contre le mur, sortit ses griffes et le caressa doucement sous le menton de sa main droite. Une goutte de sang perla  
- Si vulnérable…  
Elle rangea ses griffes et lui caressa la joue. Il respirait difficilement. Elle venait de le blesser, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. La caresse de sa main sur sa joue… c'était la même sensation que lorsque sa mère le caressait il y a si longtemps. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux laisser les souvenirs l'envahir. Il ne pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir ce contact chaleureux de nouveau…  
Elle sourit, puis elle descendit lentement le long de ses corps et déboutonna sa surveste  
- Qu'est-ce que tu… protesta Ed faiblement, les yeux mi-clos  
- Tu connais la signification de mon nom n'est-ce pas ? l'interrompit-elle de sa voix chaude. Lust, la luxure, la recherche incessante du plaisir de la chair.  
Elle trancha soudainement son t-shirt d'un geste brusque et fit lentement glisser sa main jusqu'à son nombril.  
- Dans une religion maintenant éteinte, c'était le plus grave des sept pêchés capitaux. Après la mort, les luxurieux étaient condamnés à brûler éternellement en enfer… alors que toute leur vie les flammes de la passion les consumaient. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ?  
Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture. Tant d'amertume… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ?  
Elle approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à l'effleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne… voulait rien faire ?  
- Je n'ai rien d'humain… et pourtant je suis l'incarnation même d'un péché tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, lui souffla-t-elle. Je ne trouverai jamais le repos.  
Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé.  
Ce regard…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là déjà ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que cette douce chaleur envahissait son corps ?  
Al… il cherchait Al.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air prête à pleurer ?  
Et ces enfoirés d'homoncules n'allaient pas se mettre sur leur chemin… quelque soit leur façon de se mettre sur leur chemin.  
Regagnant sa lucidité, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui intimer de le laisser tranquille, mais c'est le moment que choisit l'homoncule pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ed resta abasourdi quelques instant. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa de nouveau sans prévenir, beaucoup plus fougueusement cette fois.  
Il voulut la repousser mais son regard se fit de plus en plus suppliant. Deux puits de tristesse, de désir et d'espoir qui l'appelaient à l'aide. Des sentiments si… humains. Et ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps tout entier le suppliait de lui prouver cette humanité. Sans réfléchir davantage, il lui rendit son baiser.  
Pardon, Al  
Mais lorsqu'elle commença à glisser sa main dans son pantalon, il la repoussa violemment, presque inconsciemment. Il regretta immédiatement son geste en voyant l'expression meurtrie qui se peignit sur son visage. Son bras heurta la commode à côté de lui, faisant tomber au sol l'ours en peluche qui s'y trouvait.  
Lust tourna la tête et regarda fixement l'objet d'un air hagard. Elle maintenait toujours fermement le jeune homme contre le mur. Il profita de ce moment d'inattention pour tenter de se dégager. Elle laissa retomber son bras sans opposer de résistance, et s'agenouilla pour ramasser l'ours.  
Il rassembla les lambeaux de son t-shirt et le reconstitua rapidement. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il l'avait laissé faire. C'était son ennemi, c'était une homoncule, un monstre qui n'avait rien d'humain, et elle avait enlevé son frère. Aucun des sentiments qu'il avait cru lire en elle ne pouvaient être vrais. Il était vraiment faible pour tomber dans ce genre de piège ! Et il n'allait plus oser se regarder dans un miroir pendant quelques jours...  
Gêné et honteux, il s'apprêtait à partir sans demander son reste, quand la vue de l'homoncule l'en dissuada. Assise par terre, serrant l'ours dans ses bras, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qu'on aurait fait grandir trop vite. Elle poussait vraiment trop loin la comédie ! Mais... était-ce seulement de la comédie ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, cet ours ? demanda-t-il malgré-lui  
Elle ne répondit pas et serra le jouet contre elle de plus belle.  
C'était l'ours de Wrath. Il avait beau ne pas être humain, il se comportait souvent comme un enfant normal. Au début cela l'énervait, et elle lui avait même interdit d'y toucher. Au début elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la vision de cette peluche lui était si douloureuse, et puis les souvenirs étaient apparus.  
Et à présent, elle savait.  
Quand l'ours était tombé sur le sol… de la même manière que ce jour là…  
Ce jour où, inexplicablement, le sien était tombé du lit. Ce jour où on lui avait appris la mort de son père. Il le lui avait offert pour son huitième anniversaire, et s'était excusé de ne pas pouvoir lui faire de plus beau cadeau. Mais elle en était heureuse, et le trouvait vraiment mignon. Elle avait du le lui répéter des centaines de fois pour le convaincre de sa sincérité. Elle lui avait même donné son prénom pour lui prouver sa gratitude. Et quelques semaines plus tard son père était subitement décédé. Non... on l'avait tué.  
Pourquoi ces souvenirs la hantaient-ils ? Elle qui n'avait rien d'humain ? Elle qui ne se rappelait même pas de son nom ? Elle avait eu un père ? Des jouets ? Des souvenirs d'enfance, même mauvais ?  
- Je m'en vais, annonça Ed  
Il avait la gorge serrée. Il avança lentement vers la porte et jeta un dernier regard à l'homoncule… non, à la jeune femme qui pleurait.

* * *

_Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là ça serait très très très gentil de laisser une review, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que vous avez lu, parce que je crois qu'il y a beaucoup trop de lecteurs passifs dans le coin, et c'est mal les gens !_

_Si cette fic plaît, je mumuserai encore avec la FMA pairing machine. Sinon, je garderai tout pour moi, pas grave._

_**Petite Annonce** _

**Je recherche un prélecteur volontaire pour de vrai !**

_Seulement, j'ai des exigences XP  
Portrait robot du prélecteur ideal selon Kao :  
- FMA fan, mais pas de fangirl ou fanboy au sens péjoratif du terme. Je me comprends, et ça commence mal si y'a que moi qui comprend mes exigences --;  
- Capable de me conseiller sur les points à développer où à exclure dans mes fics, sans pour autant chercher à imposer ses idées  
- Bonne orthographe et grammaire appréciée, mais ce n'est franchement pas ça que je cherche, et je crois bien que ça me vexerait à mort si quelqu'un cherchait à reformuler mes phrases. Alors à moins que vous soyiez prof de français et capable de m'expliquer la différence entre "continuer à" et "continuer de" (par exemple, mais j'aimerais vraiment la connaître), ce n'est pas important, je veux juste des réactions sur l'histoire et les persos.  
- Capable de déterminer de quel genre sont mes fics, parce qu'honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée, et c'est encore assez nouveau pour moi tous ces noms de fruits etc Oo; Et capable de déterminer la limite d'âge aussi please .;  
- Capable de me suggérer des titres XP_

_Mais c'est quand même moi qui écris l'histoire XD _

_Récompense : euhhh... ma gratitude éternelle ?_

_Si vous arrivez quand même à être intéressé (mais j'en doute...), envoyez moi un mail où dites le dans une review. Otanoshimini !_**  
**


End file.
